


Murder On The VIA Rail Express

by starwhale97



Category: via rail
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwhale97/pseuds/starwhale97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THERE IS AM URDER ON THE VIA RAIL EXPRESSESSSSSEESS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder On The VIA Rail Express

Joseph Philippe Pierre Yves Elliot Trudeau, more commonly known to the public as Pierre Trudeau, was an excellent Prime Minister to Canada. It was for this reason that he was gifted just one more chance at life, and sent to the lowly town of Windsor, Ontario. He was supposed to go to a high school called Sandwich West but, in his excitement and confusion at being alive again, ended up at some sketchball school known as Vincent Massey.

He pranced happily around the halls until he found a classroom that seemed reasonably appealing to him, and he marched right on in. It was Mme. Adams period 9 French class. Upon noticing Trudeau enter the classroom, Lin pointed excitedly at him.

“Its Trudeau! Look everyone! Its our dead PM!” She screamed.

Alaa, Chris, and Melanie clapped their hands approvingly and nodded. Sofia pointed at Trudeau and began to ramble on about a few of her many political desires for her country. He disregarded her. Suddenly, everyone else in the classroom magically fell asleep, including the teacher. So it was that the five friends followed Mr. Trudeau out of the classroom.

“Not to be rude or anything Mr. Prime Minister...” Chris spoke slowly, afraid to agitate this once powerful man. “But where exactly are we going?”

He laughed heartily. “To VIA Rail, of course! And then, on to Montreal! Tickets on me! Consider it a field trip for all of your hard work, mes amis!”

At this, Sofia became somewhat uptight, as she had not actually ever “worked hard” for French. Not that he had to find that out.

\-------

On board the train, things were very relaxed for the first hour. Alaa had brought along her copy of Murder On The Orient Express, and was reading it to Sofia. Lin, being a massive nerd, was doing some sort of homework. Probably enriched physics or something that Aishwarya would like too. Chris and Melanie had been engaging in normal, civilized conversation with Trudeau. This was something Sofia and Lin were not capable of, and they could not help but feel a bit jealous. 

Alaa took a pause from her reading to get a sip of water, so Sofia scooted into the conversation with Trudeau.

“Hey Melanie, I didn’t notice earlier but your sweater is adorable! I wish I had one like that....” Sofia said longingly. 

Melanie laughed. “Thanks! I was so lucky to have gotten it on sale!”

Just then, the train passed into a tunnel and everything went entirely dark. A blood curdling scream pierced the air, sending the passengers into a panic.

When the train exited the tunnel and they could see once again, a shocked silence filled the train car. Melanie lay on the floor, limp in a pool of her own blood. Trudeau screamed.  
“Is she OK?” Lin asked, kicking Melanie’s leg gently. She did not move.  
“I think she’s dead...” Chris said faintly.  
Sofia had Alaa wrapped up in a protective hug, preventing the rabbit-in-human-form from seeing the gory mess.  
Sofia’s eyes, however, were transfixed on the body.

“Her sweater is gone too...” Her voice broke up into uncontrollable sobbing and she could not say anything else.

Trudeau too was still staring at the body. “Not again damn it....” He was murmuring. He looked up suddenly.

“Alaa!” He said, his voice demanding.

“Y-yes?” She asked nervously.

Trudeau took a deep breath and began to explain. “You and Sofia, acting as detectives, will team up to discover who murdered this young girl. Now believe me, the killer WILL strike again when we hit our next tunnel. You have to be fast, be clever. Alaa, you are vastly more intelligent, so you will play the role of Hercule Poirot. Sofia, you can be her sidekick.”

“Like Hastings?” Sofia asked cheerfully.

“Uhh...no.” Trudeau replied. “Anyway, the culprit was obviously either Chris or Lin. So, uhh, which one do you think did it?”

“Wait, what?” Lin asked, suddenly concerned. “How do we know that you didn't do it, Mr. Back-from-dead?”

“Pushing the blame onto someone else. That does seem like something a guilty person would do.” Chris reasoned.

“Is that not what you are doing, young man?” Trudeau rebutted. To this, Chris and Lin made no reply, but they both stared hopefully at Alaa. 

“I think its probably Trudeau.” Alaa said slowly. “I mean, he is holding a bloody knife.”

“Good point, detective!” Sofia said, clapping her hands.

Trudeau looked at the knife in his hand. “HOW DID THAT GET THERE?” He wailed.

“More like, how did we not notice that?” Lin said with a laugh.

Chris sighed. “Well, there is only one thing we can do about someone this guilty.” He said. “Help me out here guys.”

Alaa opened the window. Then, the four friends each grabbed one of Trudeau’s limbs and tossed him out. At that very moment, the train had been crossing a large bridge over a rushing river. Trudeau fell into the river and hit his head off a rock. He was dead once again.

The train car had begun to smell a bit foul, so they tossed Melanie out too for good measure. Then, the four friends sat and chatted eagerly about what they would do upon arriving in Montreal. None of them seemed to notice that Sofia had changed into Melanie’s sweater, or that she was excitedly talking about how clever it was to put the knife in Trudeau’s hand after she had brutally stabbed her friend to death. It was their fault for not listening to what she had to say. They never did listen to what she was saying.

END


End file.
